Secrets and Lies
by XOXOGOSSIPGIRL6
Summary: Mikan will discover something she shouldn't and that will affect her life so much. And with that it will lead into a sudden change of her attitude that will affect our dearest Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru so much. This will happen for only two reasons -Secrets and Lies.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Chapter 1: The Greetings

**x . o . x . o**

_**Mikan's P.O.V**_

Being the only daughter of one of the wealthiest families in the world is not easy as you think. You need to _be aware of your actions_. You _can't make mistakes_ no matter how big or small is that. And first of all you need _to make your life perfec_t, like a doll. Yes, _like a doll_. I can say my life is like a doll's life, _where someone is controlling you_ as if you don't have your own life. And one mistake can lead to a . . .

"Where's Mikan?!" an angry voice can be heard in the Yukihara's household.

**x . o . x . o**

I sighed, well it seems like I'll be having another lecture from my grandmother -Rin Sakura, who is one of the most powerful women in the world. She can't tolerate any mistakes from people. She's a perfectionist by the way.

"I'm here grandma," I appeared in front of her and bowed as a sign of respect.

She looked at me as if I'm a criminal, "How many times have I told you never make **mistake** again?" she emphasized the word _mistake_.

"I'm sorry grandma. I didn't mean it, it was. . . it was. . . just a small mistake," I said, fear was evidenced in my voice.

"Sorry? Small mistake? I told you small or big it is still a mistake! Why can't you put those words into your stupid brain?!" she yelled angrily.

I bit my lips, I wanted to cry but I can't or else another lecture will happen. "I'm sorry for having a stupid brain," I mumbled, hoping she didn't hear it but oh boy I was wrong!

"What did you say?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing."

"Oh my! What happened here?" Azumi, my beautiful mother, who is now walking to us.

Grandma looked at her with a fierce look and said, "You're daughter made another mistake again."

"Oh? Is that so?" Mom just smiled and continues, "Why don't you let Mikan go this time mother? She needs to go to school now or else she'll be late. You don't want her to be late right?"

I looked at my mom, she always save me from grandma. I really love her.

Grandma sighed, "Alright just this once I'll let you go but no more mistakes from you young lady got it?" she strictly said it.

I smiled, "Got it grandma. I'll be going ahead now." and I left.

"You know why I'm doing this to Mikan right Azumi?" Rin asked her daughter.

"Yes mother," Azumi lowers her head.

"I don't want Mikan to do the same mistake like what you did before." Rin said it and left.

**x . o . x . o**

I arrived at my school - Gakuen Alice, a school for elite students. As I was walking I saw my best friend since diapers, _Ryo Takishima_. I run to him and gave him my bear hug.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

He's really my best friend, he knows when there's something wrong. I smiled, "Just another lecture from grandma."

He raised an eyebrow, "because of that?"

I nodded, I was about to say something when . . .

_**THUD!**_

Someone bumped me and I ended up on the ground. _Ugh! That person will pay for making me embarrassed in front of many students!__  
_  
"Watch it _Polka_" a guy voice was heard.

_Polka? Polka? Polkaaa?! OMG!_ He. . . He sa-w it! The nerve of that guy! I looked up and saw a beautiful pair of crimson eyes. I was mesmerized by his crimson that I didn't see he was also looking at me.

"Falling for me polka?" the guy smirked.

I snapped back to reality and clenched my fist tightly, I was fuming of anger, "How dare you embarrassed me in front of many students and peeked at my panty you arrogant jerk?!"

The said guy looked around at his surroundings and saw many students looking at them, some were whispering at each other, some were taking pictures.

"Uh-oh." Ryo looked at Mikan then to the crowds, _'I'd better do something or else Mikan will. . . '_ He thought and went to the crowds.

"I really don't care. It's your fault for blocking my way polka." he said nonchalantly.

"Natsume..." a blonde guy beside him with worried blue eyes said.

"Let's go Ruka." Natsume walked away.

Ruka looked at me and was surprised to see tears threatening to fall in my eyes. He bent down a little and offered his hand and said, "Are you okay Miss?"

I looked at the person who offered a hand to me and was shocked. Shock to see because. . . **Because he's my long time crush**. My goodness!**  
**  
I just nodded. I was still speechless but still I put my hand on his and he helped me up.

"Thanks!" I looked away I don't want him to see my blushed.

"You're welcome. By the way on behalf of my best friend I just want to say sorry." he sincerely said.

I looked at him again, surprised was written all over my face, "Best friend? That jerk is your best friend?"

The blonde guy chuckled, "yes he is. I'm Ruka Nogi by the way." he was about to offer a handshake when the Natsume guy shouted,

"RUKA! Let's go!"

"I better go. It was nice meeting a beautiful girl like you," Ruka smiled and left.

I nodded and blushed 10 times because of his comment. Ryo came back and Hotaru was with him now.

I squealed at them, "both of you won't believe it. I just met my long time crush!" I happily said it to them.

"You mean Ruka Nogi?" Ryo asked.

"Yes! Can you believe that?" I said.

Hotaru was surprised to hear that. She didn't expect it. "I see, so dreams do come true huh?" she said.

"Of course Hotaru! It will if you believe in it." I smiled and started to talk about Ruka while we went to our room.

Little did they know someone was watching them from the start, enjoying taking pictures of them. "I'll make sure you won't have a happy life Mikan Yukihara."

**x . o . x . o**

And done. I'm sorry if chapter 1 is long. But I hope you like my new story. Please tell me if I have grammar errors so that I can fix it. :D Tell me if I should continue this story and what you think about my story by leaving a review. Thanks. :))

x.o.x.o


End file.
